The Sun Ain’t Gonna Shine Anymore
by Dizzy Wiz Bang
Summary: [COMPLETE] Harry & Sirius story. How Harry comes to terms with losing Sirius. At first he seems hopeless, like the sun will never shine again. Kleenex alert!
1. Introduction

**The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I think the song is credited to Frankie Valle, and I have no idea who owns the movie Truly, Madly, Deeply. Too lazy to look it up, I guess. No matter, I don't own any of it.

**10/30/03 Author's Notes**: I recently came across video clips and sound clips of Alan Rickman singing a duet "The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore" for his early-90's movie "Truly, Madly, Deeply." I've been looking for the video, but the local video rental stores don't carry it anymore, so this fic is based only on what I deduced from the movie trailer and movie reviews & summaries.

It could have been about Remus and Sirius, but there's not as much canon information on Remus as there is on Harry, so this was easier. My apologies to Alan Rickman fans who might have been teased, there's no Snape in this fic, just the voice that keeps singing inside my head.

**Full Summary**: Harry wants to see Sirius again. 5 short chapters of when Harry goes home after his fifth year and mourns his godfather's death from his bedroom. At first he's depressed, like he'll never see the sun again.

**4/28/05**: FFN just posted a notice that they don't want lyrics in the stories if you didn't write it, so most of this first chapter is gone to the bit bucket.. This isn't a song fic, anyway, I just thought the lyrics set the mood to my first fanfiction that I posted here. It was my inspiration for the story.

_Move along, nothing to see here...anymore (sigh)._

-----ooOoo-----

**THE SUN AIN'T GONNA SHINE**

(lyrics removed 4/28/05)


	2. Home from Hogwarts

**The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore**

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I think the song is credited to Frankie Valle, and I have no idea who owns the movie Truly, Madly, Deeply. A trailer from the movie inspired this fic.

**Chapter 1** – Home from Hogwarts

When the Dursleys picked him up at Kings Cross train station, he rode home in the back seat of the car. There had been conversation in the car, but Harry wasn't listening or talking. He sat in the back seat, staring at the driver's headrest in front of him with his arms crossed. When they got back to Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry pulled his own trunk out of the boot and dragged it upstairs to his bedroom. Uncle Vernon was yelling at him for some sort of response, but Aunt Petunia, sensing something was very wrong, hushed her husband, telling him not to draw attention from the neighbors.

They let him mope in his room for a few days before demanding he come downstairs for meals and that he perform his share of chores. That was the only time Harry chose to be out of his room, other than going to the bathroom. Harry's lack of appetite didn't concern the Dursleys. He forced himself to eat the meager portions put in front of him and he didn't complain, in fact, he didn't say anything or even look up from his plate. It was all just fine with Uncle Vernon. But Dudley hated it. Dudley's favorite punching bag wasn't any better than the red one hanging inside the garage. He got absolutely no reaction from yelling at Harry or from beating on Harry. Harry didn't care about a bloody lip, he didn't care about the fist in his ribs, he didn't care about anything.

Unbeknownst to the Dursleys, the Order was keeping a close eye on Harry's behavior and the Dursley's reactions. After noticing that Harry stayed in his bedroom the first few days, even ignoring the calls to the meal table, Tonks made a phone call and talked to Aunt Petunia. She told Petunia that Harry was mourning the loss of his godfather and if Harry wasn't fed soon, the Dursleys could expect a visit from some very angry wizards. So either someone bring food to him, or they force Harry down to the kitchen. This was also backed up with unanswered owls to Harry.

It was unknown if Harry even read the notes, which were now scattered on the bedroom floor, all he did in his bedroom was lay on his bed crying. Nights were silent, as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He didn't sleep. Sleep would mean dreaming. Dreams would turn into nightmares. Nightmares were filled with the green light which killed his parents, Sirius falling back into the veil at the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort killing Cedric in the graveyard. No, he stared at the ceiling, his mind numbed. His heart was numb.

-----ooOoo-----

Early one morning, as Harry stared into the ceiling, a tall, dark haired, well dressed wizard came through the bedroom door.

"Sirius? Is that you?" Harry rubbed his eyes. Sirius didn't look like the withered man he had come to know for the past year since escaping Azkaban Prison. This Sirius stood tall and straight. He was strong and well built, his cheeks were full, and color was perfect. His hair was full, fluffy, and cut to his shoulders. He wore fine quality black robes, custom tailored to fit.

"Stop that, Harry, your eyes are red enough." Sirius sat down on Harry's bed and pulled his hands from his eyes.

"Sirius! You're here! You're really here!" Harry sat up to hug his godfather.

Returning the hug, "Yes, Harry, I'm really here."

Speaking into Sirius's shoulder, "But how? Where have you been since the battle at the Ministry?"

"You called me here, Harry. And here I am"

With his arms still around his godfather's neck, "Don't go, please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry." Sirius patted Harry on his shoulder, "I'm here."

The tender scene was interrupted by Uncle Vernon pounding on Harry's bedroom door. "Boy, wake up! Get downstairs and cook breakfast. Now! And don't burn the bacon."

Harry didn't answer his uncle, but he got up and looked back at Sirius sitting on the bed. As he went out the door, he stuck his head back in to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Sirius waved and smiled, "Go on Harry. Get on with your life. I'll be here when you get back."

-----ooOoo-----

_To be continued..._


	3. Bathtub Scene

**The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore**

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I think the song is credited to Frankie Valle, and I have no idea who owns the movie Truly, Madly, Deeply. A trailer from the movie inspired this fic.

**Chapter 2 **– Bathtub Scene

It was nice having Sirius to talk to. Petunia and Vernon no longer heard crying when they put their ears to Harry's closed door. However, they did hear a muffled one-sided conversation. Vernon wanted to kick the door in and find out who Harry was talking to, no doubt with some kind of wizard telephone or something, but Petunia held him back. As long as Harry wasn't talking to himself outside the bedroom, she wanted to keep this quiet. She told Vernon that it was bad enough having to hide the fact that her nephew was a wizard, she didn't want it getting around that he'd gone crazy too. He reluctantly agreed, although in his mind, if Potter was crazy, that would certainly explain to the neighbors why the boy thought he was a wizard. But then how would they explain that to the wizards who would, no doubt, check in on him. Petunia was right, Vernon decided, keep this quiet.

Vernon started finding all kinds of excuses to bring Harry out of his bedroom by calling him down to do chores. "Boy, come down here and wash the clothes." "Potter, wash the car." "Potter, Aunt Petunia wants you to dig a flower garden." Between the work and the relief of having his godfather in his bedroom, Harry started taking short naps in his bedroom. It didn't matter what time of the day it was. True to his word, whenever Harry returned to his bedroom or woke up from his nap, Sirius was there in the bedroom smiling at him. Sirius either sat on the bed or paced the small room. Harry did the same. Sirius was there to talk things out.

As Harry turned the dirt over in the back yard in what would be the flower bed, he thought to himself, 'Why doesn't Sirius ever come out of the bedroom?' He looked up to the his second floor bedroom window. Sirius was looking down watching Harry work and waved at Harry through the iron bars. Harry waved back with gloved hands. Granted, the Dursleys would be very upset to find a grown wizard with Harry in his bedroom, let alone to be spotted by the neighbors. Then again, he never saw Sirius eating. Harry erased that thought. Sirius was a wizard. He must be disapparating whenever Harry is called away.

Harry came into the house after working all afternoon in the hot summer sun. Vernon jumped on him, "Boy, don't you track that dirt in the house. In fact, go straight up to the bathroom. When you come down you will vacuum the house." Harry, still not saying anything to his relatives, only nodded.

Harry filled the tub and added some old bubble bath he found under the sink. Dudley used to use the bubble bath, but he stopped taking baths when it got he got too heavy to get up from the slippery tub on his own. Harry was scrubbing the dirt from his fingernails, when Sirius's head popped up next to the tub and squeezed a little yellow rubber duckie. SQUEAK! He was balanced on his knees and one hand, while the other held the rubber duckie for Harry.

Harry and Sirius busted out in laughter. "You alright Harry?"

"Yeh. I'm not a kid anymore, you know." Harry snatched the rubber duckie from Sirius's hand.

The grown wizard closed the lid to the toilet and sat on it. "I know, Harry. You probably don't remember when I did that to you when you were a baby. Your mum was so afraid I was too busy entertaining you that I would let you to slip into the water and drown."

Harry's expression saddened, "Sirius, I thought you were dead. Nobody comes back from the dead. Even ghosts, though they're dead, actually never actually made it over to the other side."

"That's true, Harry." Sirius shrugged. "I don't know how I got here. I just know that I am here and that you needed me."

"Can I call other people? Mum? Dad?"

"I can't answer that, Harry." Changing the subject, "So, what flowers are you going to plant for Aunt Petunia?"

"She wants some white lilies." Harry stared blankly at the foot of the tub. Tears started dripping down his cheeks as he thought about it. Sirius watched quietly from his seat, but he didn't seem upset, just somber.

Harry went through the motions of the bath and drained the tub when he finished. He was dressed and hunched over the tub when Uncle Vernon came stomping up the stairs. "Boy, are you finished yet? You get down here and vacuum!" The bathroom door burst open. When he stuck his face in, Sirius stood up, eye to eye, with the purple faced man. Uncle Vernon turned his gaze at his nephew, "What are you doing, boy?"

"I-I-I'm cleaning the tub, sir." Harry croaked. It had been so long since he said anything to Uncle Vernon.

"You do that!" Vernon left the doorway but could still be heard as he walked away, "Probably left a nasty black ring, been so long since he took a bath. Finally did something without being told."

"I'll just wait in your room," Sirius said quietly. Harry nodded his acknowledgement. When he finished cleaning the bathroom, Harry went down stairs and got the vacuum out of the closet. He plugged it in to clean the living room, but he had to wait until Aunt Petunia was off the phone.

"Harry," Aunt Petunia said, "You will need to go to Mrs. Figg's tomorrow. She has sprained her ankle and needs you to change the cat litter." Harry nodded and proceeded to vacuum the house, starting with the living room.

When he showed up at Mrs. Figg's house, she opened the door and greeted him, "Hello Harry. How are you?"

"Fine, Mrs. Figg. I thought your ankle was sprained."

"Oh, it's nothing, dear. We'll be having tea. Remus is here." She showed him to the kitchen.

"Hi, Remus." He looked more rested than the last time Harry had seen him at the train station.

"How are you, Harry." Remus put his teacup down and stood up to shake Harry's hand.

"I'm good. Hey, has Sirius been to see you?"

"Excuse me?" Remus's eyes widened.

"No, nothing. I've been thinking a lot about him and Mum and Dad." Harry sat down and stared at the tea setting.

Mrs. Figg poured his tea and brought out more finger sandwiches and biscuits.

Remus nodded, "Me too, Harry. I've been thinking a lot about them, too."

"Do you ever think about them so hard, that you think they're in the room with you? Or they appear when you want to see them so badly?"

Remus looked deep into Harry's green eyes, "Sure, Harry. I have so many unfinished arguments with James, even more with Sirius. So many things that went unsaid while they were alive. I go ahead and say it. It helps work things out. I still hear Lily nagging on us for your safety."

"Even if they're not really there?" Harry asked quietly.

"Who says they're not there?" Mrs. Figg chimed. "I still talk to dear Mr. Figg, God rest his soul. I called him Figgy. Don't let anyone tell you different. He hears me." She picked up a picture frame from her mantle and brought it to Harry. Mr. Figg winked back at Harry and smiled back.

"Thanks for getting me out of there today. I guess I've been cooped up too long."

"We know, Harry. They aren't working you too hard, are they?" Remus said, sympathetically.

"It's okay." Harry replied, "It gets me out of my room. I couldn't sleep for the longest time, I was afraid of the dreams."

"No dreams now?" Remus looked up from his cup.

"No, I think the physical labor helps get me too tired to think at night."

"Good, Harry. Albus will be happy to hear it."

"Are they feeding you all right, hun?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"More than I want, Mrs. Figg. I haven't had much appetite, and until today, I haven't actually tasted the food. Good sandwiches, ma'am." Harry looked around the room. "So, did you need me to do anything for you today?"

"Certainly not, Harry. I couldn't tell them I wanted you here for tea, now could I?"

After an hour, Mrs. Figg told Harry he had better be getting back to the Dursleys lest they get suspicious. "Just tell him I had you do a few other things, dear."

Before Harry got to the door, Remus got up to put a hand over Harry's shoulder. "Listen, Harry, in two days come out for a walk. We'll go down to the park and talk, or not say anything if that's what you want to do, okay? You do need to get out of the house more."

"Thanks, Remus." Harry called out to the kitchen, "Thanks, Mrs. Figg."

Remus closed the door behind Harry, "Bye now."

-----ooOoo-----

To be continued... 


	4. I See Dead People

**The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore**

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I think the song is credited to Frankie Valle, and I have no idea who owns the movie Truly, Madly, Deeply. A trailer from the movie inspired this fic.

**Chapter 3** – I See Dead People

Harry came into the house after trimming the hedges, chopping them into bits, and stuffing the bits into trash liners. He stopped in the kitchen for a drink of water from the tap and heard Aunt Petunia's shrill voice urging Dudley to hurry. Uncle Vernon thundered down the stairs and shoved Harry into the wall when he got to the door, "Up to your room, boy! We're going to Marge's house for supper." Harry heard the locks click into place behind him after Vernon slammed the door to his bedroom. He changed into fresh clothes and left his dirty ones piled in the corner of the room. He was just fine laying on the bed to think about last conversation at Mrs. Figg's house.

But Harry wasn't tired enough. He laid awake on his bed at first, then moved to sit in front of his window. Hedwig had been allowed to fly in and out as she wished while Harry had been moping around. As concerned as she was for her master, she didn't stick around much because Harry had gotten bad about keeping her water bowl fresh and cleaning out her cage. Hedwig's cage no longer smelled. Anything that had been in there had dried up long ago. It was just dirty. Anyway, Hedwig had been able to fend for herself and she was smart enough to do it at night, so that the residents on Privet Drive didn't see too much of the snowy white owl.

Harry's thoughts drifted to Sirius. As it did, a gruff came from under his bed. "Sirius? How long have you been in there?" Harry got down on all fours to look under his bed. The big black dog crawled out on its belly, then transformed into the tall confident wizard he should have been in his prime. He put his arms out to receive a hug from his godson.

They sat on the bed and Harry told Sirius about tea that afternoon at Mrs. Figg's house with Remus. Sirius stood up, "Hey, speaking of tea, how about we go raid the kitchen?"

Harry looked curiously at his godfather, "Can't, Uncle Vernon has me locked up tight. I can't use magic to open it, I'll get in trouble again with the Ministry."

"Nonsense, those gits will never know." Sirius pulled his own wand from his robes and pointed it at the door. "Alohamora!" A dozen clicks of the locks disengaging were heard before the door sprang open. Sirius stepped back and bowed, motioning Harry to lead the way.

Harry went into the kitchen. He opened cupboards and closets, trying to figure out what he could make without the Aunt Petunia noticing when she got back. "How about peanut butter and jam sandwiches," he asked the older wizard. Harry found Sirius in the living room, amusing himself. He poked at the pictures on the mantle to get them to move, but Dudley's baby pictures were as still as when they were developed. Then Sirius examined the box with an oddly shaped window on it. He jumped back when he touched the big button on top and it glowed before producing moving pictures with sound. Amused, he sat back in Uncle Vernon's easy chair to watch the cartoon. Harry chuckled to himself about his godfather's amusement.

About to turn back into the kitchen, Harry thought he saw shadows on the curtains, which were closed. "Sirius, I think someone's out there."

Sirius got up from the chair and cracked the curtain to peek outside. "I don't see anything, Harry. It's okay."

When he returned to the easy chair, Harry turned back into the kitchen. He could have sworn there were two people outside the kitchen window, who were just looking at him, but they disappeared as soon as he saw their outlines. He climbed onto the sink to look outside, but there was nobody there. He returned to making sandwiches, but he had a feeling that he was being watched. Every time he turned his head toward the window, it was as if someone ducked out of sight.

"Sirius," Harry stuck his head into the living room, "come and eat."

"Naw, mate, bring the food in here. I want to watch more of this—err, thing."

"Um, but we're not allowed to eat in there."

"C'mon, Harry! Please? Nobody will ever notice."

"Um, okay. What do you want with your sandwich? Milk or water?"

"Got any butterbeer?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Nevermind, Harry. Come and sit."

Harry got the plate from the table and grabbed a glass of milk for himself. He sat on the couch and placed the plate of sandwiches on the coffee table. He showed Sirius how to operate the remote. That kept his godfather entertained, although it was a bit irritating that Harry wasn't able to watch anything for more than two minutes straight.

The doorbell rang. Sirius got up to answer it. "James! Lily! How nice of you to come."

Harry's chest lurched. Sirius let his parents through the door and they took a seat on the couch on either side of him. Sirius continued to play with the TV remote. It was weird, though. Harry tried to ask his parents questions, but all they did is put their arms around him and stare at the TV with big smiles on their faces. Harry sat there and watched TV, although if you asked what he had watched, he couldn't tell you. His mind was swimming with all these questions, but he was too dumbfounded to say anything. He studied their faces. When he absently reached for another sandwich, he found the plate empty. Nobody else was interested more food, so he picked up the plate and the glass that held his milk and carefully swept the crumbs onto the plate. He went into the kitchen and cleaned up, careful to put everything the way he found it earlier so that nobody would be the wiser. He rejoined his parents on the couch and fell asleep in their arms.

Half asleep, his eyes half open, he could have sworn, as he laid on the couch, that there was a bunch of people in the living room, all staring at the TV. From the picture of the Order of the Phoenix which Alastor Moody showed him last summer, he recognized their faces as Edgar Bones, Benjy Fenwick, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows, Fabian & Gideon Prewett. Cedric Diggory flew around the living room in a low crouch on his broom. Nobody said anything but they exchanged curious looks between each other, as a wizard would if they were looking at a television for the first time in their lives.

Harry woke up on the couch, now in the dark when he heard the Dursleys car pull into the driveway. He shut off the TV and ran back up to his room, dumping himself on the bed. He was just dozing off again when he heard a dozen clicks unlocking. Aunt Petunia stuck her head in the room and looked around before quietly closing the door.

-----ooOoo-----

_To be continued..._


	5. Rolled Up Carpet Scene

**The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore**

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I think the song is credited to Frankie Valle, and I have no idea who owns the movie Truly, Madly, Deeply. A trailer from the movie inspired this fic.

**Chapter 4 **– Rolled Up Carpet Scene

Every couple of days Remus, Tonks, or Moody would knock on the Dursley's front door and ask to take Harry out for a walk. This became a normal occurrence and gave Harry a chance to get out of the house and talk with someone. One time, Minerva McGonagall even tagged along in her cat form.

Vernon walked into Harry's bedroom and hovered over the boy on the bed, "We're going to a company dinner. You will stay in the cupboard under the stairs until we get back. I can't put my finger on it, but something weird happened here last time we were away. Come along."

Harry heaved a sigh and followed his uncle downstairs. He was now too tall to stand straight inside the cupboard or to lay out straight, so he sat on the floor and pulled his knees into his chest. He listened as the door was locked and chained, then as the family left through the front door. Harry crossed his arms over his knees and put his head down.

He didn't even realize tears were flowing down his cheeks until the closet door opened again. Sirius towered above him with a big smile and held his hand out, "C'mon, Harry. Join us in the kitchen." Confused, Harry followed silently into the kitchen, where his father sat at the table, playing cards with two other members of the Order who were thought to be deceased. Sirius joined the three men at the table as Lily set butterbeers in front of them. Then she came over to Harry and put her arms around him, humming softly in his ear. Harry just closed his eyes and savored the moment, etching the memory into his mind.

"Sirius, this is weird. You're holding a card game in my aunt's kitchen?"

"What's weird about that, Harry? I'll raise by 12 knuts."

"I dunno, I just figured—Well I'd like to learn more about Mum and Dad."

Sirius shrugged. James looked up from his cards and held out a plate, "Cockroach cluster, Harry? I used to love these things. Call, that's a whole galleon to you, Sirius." Harry shook his head in puzzlement. But he continued to stand there in his mother's arms. For the first time in a long time, he was feeling loved, physically loved. He could, afterall, feel her. He could smell her. He could touch her.

The doorbell rang. Sirius looked up, "Could you get that Harry? Look to see who it is, first." Harry moaned, but went to the door just the same.

Harry peeked through the front window. He recognized the bowler hat immediately and opened the door. "Hi, Prof—err, Mr. Moody."

"Hello, Harry. I'm just here to check on you."

"I'm glad you're here, sir. Could you come with me into the kitchen?"

"Sure, Harry." When they walked into the kitchen, the men in turn gave Moody a curt salute and returned to their card game. Moody got a smile from Lily.

It was hard to read Moody's expression, partly because he hid it so well, partly because half his face was covered by his hat. He seemed to acknowledge their nonverbal greetings with a nod. "Do you see anything unusual in here, Mr. Moody?"

"No, Harry. Everything looks fine here. Mind if I go upstairs for a peek?"

"Yeh, let's go. Good idea."

At the top of the steps, after sticking his head into every bedroom, Moody asked, "Everything going all right, Harry?"

"Sure, I mean I've been thinking a lot about Sirius and the fight at the Ministry. I've been keeping to myself a lot."

"The Dursleys treating you okay?"

"They mostly ignore me, it's been okay. They give me a lot of space."

"Having any dreams or visions I should know about? Anything you want me to tell Dumbledore?"

"Um, no." Harry ran absentmindedly ran his hands through his thick mop of black hair. "No dreams that I can remember. Are you sure every thing is okay here?"

"Yep, everything magical and muggle is okay here." The old wizard patted Harry on his shoulder and led the way downstairs. "After I check out the yard, I'll be going to report to Albus. Stay vigilant."

"Yes, sir." Harry let him out the door and returned to standing in the kitchen to watch the card game from his mother's arms. When he got sleepy, he said good night to his mother, who kissed him on the cheek. He was too tired to climb all the stairs, so he turned back into the cupboard under the stairs and closed the door behind him.

-----ooOoo-----

Gradually, Harry spent more and more time out of the house. He took more frequent walks, with and without escorts, though he stuck close to Privet Drive. His appetite picked up, apparently reported back to the order, as Hedwig carried food to him more often from Hagrid, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ron. He even caught up on his letter writing, being sure to let everyone know that he was doing all right. Visits from Sirius and from former members of the Order became less frequent, though Harry could always find Padfoot, Sirius's animagus form, under the bed whenever he looked.

Remus came to pick Harry up one day, telling the Dursleys he would be returned late in the evening. They walked to Mrs. Figg's house, where they took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron. "SURPRISE!!" Everyone yelled when he stepped out of the fireplace. Remus stepped out behind him with a big grin on his face. He got a big squeeze as a bush of brown hair obscured his view (Hermione's hug) and a bottle of butterbeer was shoved into his hand as he walked through the crowd of fellow students, Order members, Ministry employees, and red-haired Weasleys. Even Dobby was hopping from one foot to the other, holding a birthday cake, lit with sixteen candles.

Harry was funneled straight to the cake, where he blew the candles out in one breath. As he did, the smoke rose and spelled out 'Happy 16th Birthday Harry.' Dobby cut it up and happily served everyone. Harry made the rounds and thanked everybody for coming. Even Snape and Dumbledore made brief appearances. Snape stood away from everybody, choosing to hug the walls and stay in the shadows, no doubt coerced by Dumbledore for his presence. Hagrid also stood in the back, but only to keep out of everyone's way.

Returning with Remus to the Dursley residence, they carried bags of gifts under their arms. Fortunately for Harry, most of the gifts were edible because he really didn't have a place to put things other than in his school trunk. Moody had inspected them for poisons and curses and had his stamp of approval. The house was quiet when they arrived, so Remus magically unlocked the front door and walked up to Harry's bedroom with him. They laid the bags along the edge of the room.

Remus noticed the rolled up carpet in the middle of Harry's room, "Redecorating, Harry?" But he didn't acknowledge the handsome wizard with long black hair who sat on top of the roll with his chin resting on his hand. Sirius looked oddly saddened.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know." He looked at the carpet, "Maybe Sirius knows."

Remus headed out the door, "Maybe he does." But he didn't stick around for an answer. Harry followed Remus back out the door, wondering why they didn't speak to each other, and watched him disapparate from behind the hedge.

When Harry returned to his bedroom, he closed the door quietly. He turned toward Sirius, who now sat on the wood floor with his legs spread and his head hanging low. "What's the matter, Sirius?"

His godfather looked up from the floor and gave a weak smile, "Happy Birthday Harry."

"Thanks, but you don't look like you mean it."

Sirius shrugged, "You're leaving soon. You don't need me any more, do you?"

Harry sat on the floor, facing his godfather, "Well, I always go to the Burrow shortly after my birthday. I guess I'm leaving here. Can't you visit me there?"

"You don't need me there, you'll be too busy to think of me." Sirius heaved a huge sigh.

"Don't be silly. I think of you a lot. I think of Mum and Dad a lot. But I still have to get back to my life. I have to finish school. I want to be an auror, and oh yeh, there's this little thing about me finishing off Voldemort."

"Now you're being silly, aren't you?" Sirius smirked.

"I don't think so." Harry stared at the floor.

"Harry, you're not alone. How about all those people who threw you the birthday party today? They're all on your side. You've got lots of friends, some closer to you than family, to help you though anything and everything. You think about it. I'll sit here and watch you sleep."

Harry yawned and laid back on his bed.

-----ooOoo-----

_To be continued..._


	6. GoodBye

**The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore**

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I think the song is credited to Frankie Valle, and I have no idea who owns the movie Truly, Madly, Deeply. A trailer from the movie inspired this fic.

**Chapter 5 **– Good-Bye

A week later, nine members of the Advanced Guard assembled outside Harry's bedroom window. However, it was in broad daylight and they seemed to wear muggle clothing. Harry made a last minute check of his bedroom to make sure he didn't forget anything. Uncle Vernon had the rug moved out of the house and Harry had been made to clean and wax the wooden floor that was left. Sirius sat quietly on Harry's trunk and watched the young man pace the floor as he reviewed his last minute reminders.

Finally, the doorbell rang, which was immediately answered by Uncle Vernon. Two sets of light footsteps was heard coming up the stairs. Seconds later, Remus and Tonks knocked on the open door to Harry's bedroom. Sirius stood up and forced a smile at the two grown wizards. Remus seemed to smile back in Sirius's direction, but he turned immediately toward Harry, "Ready? We'll walk to Arabella's house with your stuff and fly to the Burrow tonight."

"Isn't it going to look suspicious with the crowd downstairs?" Harry inquired.

Tonks said, "No crowd, Harry. They'll be watching us, but we're the only ones walking to Arabella's."

Remus nodded, "If they do their job properly, nobody should even know they're there."

Harry nodded and went to pick up one end of his trunk. As he did, Sirius patted him on the back. Remus picked up the other end. Harry held Hedwig's empty cage, now cleaned, in his other hand.

Outside, as they walked past the edge of the driveway, Harry looked back at his bedroom window. He saw Sirius looking out. Sirius wiped a tear from his cheek with the back of his hand.

-----ooOoo-----

Author's Notes: 

Hope you enjoyed my short fic. I wrote it in two days, trying to get rid of the song in my head and (swooning) of Alan Rickman's voice.

Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment, or at least leave a note to say you read it. If you didn't like it, please tell me why. Tell me what's in your heart, your first gut reaction.

6/24/04 Update FFN has changed their upload procedure so that the story can be formatted, so I reloaded every chapter of this story. Since I wrote it, I've been able to watch the movie a couple times and I was pleasantly surprised that I managed to capture the gist of the story from just the trailer.

_Fantome_: After watching the movie, the rolled up carpet scene, to me, is a metaphor of getting rid of worn out and old (but comfortable) memories/baggage/ways and discovering something beautiful underneath.


End file.
